


Le Coeur Holiday

by Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre



Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Alternate Universe, Curumo(Quenya) is Saruman | Curunír, Hurt/Comfort, Illustration, M/M, Romance, Spring of Arda, Years of the Lamps
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-06 18:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26493289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre/pseuds/Amethyste_Anathanne_Ambre
Summary: Beaucoup pensaient que Melkor séduisit Mairon, maya d'Aulë, avec sa langue perfide et ses promesses alléchantes mais creuses. Ils pensaient que l'innocente maya tomba dans un piège savamment orchestré pour le pervertir, le tordre aux désirs du Seigneur Noir. Ce que le monde ignorait, bien qu'ils avaient raison de dire que Melkor séduisit Mairon, était le fait que ce dernier n'avait besoin d'aucune incitation, aucune invitation du vala pour s'approcher. La vérité est plutôt même l'inverse car c'est Mairon qui entreprit de séduire Melkor.(+ une illustration)
Relationships: Morgoth Bauglir | Melkor/Sauron | Mairon
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	Le Coeur Holiday

Beaucoup pensaient que Melkor séduisit Mairon, maya d'Aulë, avec sa langue perfide et ses promesses alléchantes mais creuses. Ils pensaient que l'innocente maya tomba dans un piège savamment orchestré pour le pervertir, le tordre aux désirs du Seigneur Noir. Ce que le monde ignorait, bien qu'ils avaient raison de dire que Melkor séduisit Mairon, était le fait que ce dernier n'avait besoin d'aucune incitation, aucune invitation du vala pour s'approcher. La vérité est plutôt même l'inverse car c'est Mairon qui entreprit de séduire Melkor.

La petite maya regardait, souvent de loin, parfois de près, le vala noir être ostracisé par leurs pairs. Melkor n'était pas encore un seigneur noir, ni un être perfide recherchant la vengeance et s'alimentant dans la violence. Il était maladroit, un peu brut sur les bords. Il manquait très certainement de la grâce, de la légèreté ou même de la patience des ainur. Pour cela, aucunes mayar ne voulurent entrer à son service.

Mairon aimait regarder ce vala pataud faire preuve de délicatesse et de douceur lorsqu'il aidait à construire Arda. Il aimait regarder comment les cheveux noir s'animaient d'enthousiasmes, balayés par des vents inconnus, ébouriffant Melkor et le rendant si charmant aux yeux de Mairon. Surtout lorsqu'il souriait, ses lèvres un peu tordues, un côté plus haut que l'autre, une dent pointue ressortant.

La plupart du temps, ses moments de joies sont de courtes durées. Melkor finissait toujours par casser, briser ou faire tomber le projet sur lequel lui et un autre vala travaillaient. Maintenant, plus aucuns de ses frères et sœurs ne voulaient travailler avec lui. Pas même Manwë, pourtant son jumeau.

Tous les jours, Melkor venait proposer son aide à chacun des valar, et se faisait refouler par tous. Tous les jours, Mairon allait chercher de l'eau pour la forge et tous les jours, il voyait ce vala maladroit assis sur les berges, les épaules voûtées. Il ne pleurait jamais, mais paraissait plus triste que les pierres inertes. Quelques fois, il s'attardait pour le regarder monter des structures de pierres, avec patience et précision. Les tours s'écroulaient toujours car leur architecte se précipitait d'enthousiasme, bougeait trop vite ou ne pouvait tout simplement pas s'empêcher de gigoter, débordant d'énergie.

L'être qu'était Melkor, sans que ce dernier n'en soit conscient, charmait Mairon au plus haut point. Il était tellement attachant, tellement grand aussi, le plus haut de tous les ainur. Le plus beau aussi maintenant qu'ils avaient décidé de s'incarner dans un corps. Il était tellement unique avec sa peau grise et ses cheveux noirs brillant parfois de bleus. La seule chose de commune dans son apparence étant ses yeux bleus, qu'il partageait seulement avec Manwë.

Melkor faisait tourner la tête de Mairon.

Mairon s'arrêta devant le miroir de sa chambre dans les cavernes de son maître. Aulë prêchait auprès de ses mayar qu'il leur fallait une apparence neutre, quelque chose qui ne les distrairait pas de leur travail à la forge, ni n'éclipserait leurs conceptions. Il encourageait son peuple à rester simple, sans fioriture ni extravagance. Tout le contraire de certains valar qui ne voyaient aucun souci à ce que leur minion se parent de couleur des plus étonnantes ou d’apparence originale. Bien qu'aucuns n'arrivent à la cheville de Melkor.

Mairon regarda ses cheveux raides et bruns ternes, encore moins lumineux qu'un arbre. Il regarda sa peau brunie par les feux des forges. Son visage quelconque, le même que celui des autres mayar ici, une réplique miniature d'Aulë, bien que sans barbe. La seule folie que leur vala leur accorda fut le choix de la longueur de leur cheveux. Mairon regarda sa chevelure atteindre ses épaules. C'était le plus long de tous les mayar présent à ses côtés et Aulë ne disait rien, mais il souhaiterait bien qu'il les raccourcisse un peu plus.

En se concentrant sur son reflet, Mairon pensa à Melkor, si beau, si unique, si merveilleux. Si maladroit et attachant. L'espace d'un instant, son apparence changea. Il revint très vite à ses tons fades et son apparence terne car quelqu'un frappa et ouvrit sa porte. Curumo, vit-il depuis son miroir. Son voisin de palier qui l'envahissait un peu trop souvent dans son travail et même dans ses quartiers.

\- Tu n'es pas encore descendu dans les forges, j'ai pensé venir te voir avant qu'Aulë ne le fasse.

Curumo lui ressemblait, quelques détails différant : un nez plus large, un peu plus petit, un brun plus foncé.

\- Maître Aulë ne serait pas venu. Nous pouvons venir aléatoirement travailler, dit Mairon, soupirant intérieurement de souffrance lorsque l'autre maya de bougea pas de sa porte.

\- Oui mais tu es le seul à ne jamais manquer un jour de travail. Aulë serait venu te voir.

Curumo avait raison sur ce point, Mairon n'a jamais prit de temps libre. Ni n'avait jamais pris un service de forge tard.

\- Oui, bien, je réfléchissais. Maintenant, dehors !

Ainsi, il mit son camarade à la porte et partit vers les forges en s'attachant les cheveux.

\- Je pensais que puisque tu as l'air de vouloir prendre un temps libre, nous aurions pu...

Mairon n'entendit pas la fin car déjà il s'enfonçait dans les escaliers. Curumo n'était pas méchant, il apprécierait même de passer du temps en sa compagnie s'il n'était pas si lourd à vouloir absolument être avec lui. Mairon soupçonnait que Curumo voudrait plus qu'il n'était prêt à lui accorder en amitié.

Il passa en coup de vent dans l'atelier, récupéra son seau pour l'eau et partit dans une humeur massacrante. Voir toutes ces mayar qui se remblaient, lui avec, et Aulë qui les surplombait depuis son établi l'avait agacé d'une manière qui l'étonna. Le maître de la forge n'avait même pas remarqué son retard ou son entrée tardive, plongé comme il l'était dans le plant des lampes qui devaient éclairer Arda. Il n'était qu'un mignon parmi tant d'autre, libre de faire comme ils voulaient du moment que le travail, les exigences et les règles étaient respectés. Quelle vie triste et morne.

Au bord de la rivière, il remplit son seau, jetant un œil à son merveilleux vala. Il semblait encore plus malheureux que les autres jours. Ses pieds dans l'eau et ses mains posées paumes vers le haut sur ses genoux, il regardait comme un être désœuvré qui ne savait pas quoi faire, ni de lui ni du monde qui l'entourait. Mairon sentit son cœur se serrer, Melkor ne devrait pas avoir un regard si vide.

Le pied du vala bougea dans l'eau. Même esseulé et malheureux, il débordait d'énergie qui ne demandait qu'à sortir. Mairon regarda l'onde se propager dans l'eau jusqu'à lui. Il croisa le regard terne de son reflet, haïssant ses yeux bruns qui le toisèrent avec dégoût.

Tout à coup, il savait ce qu'il devait faire. Il lâcha le seau dans l'eau sans aucune délicatesse et disparut.

Melkor releva la tête lorsqu'un bruit étranger vint le déranger. Il s'assoyait ici car peu d'ainur viendraient à ce plan d'eau, trop éloigné des domaines des valar pour qu'une maya s'approche. Il se rembrunit.

Il sentit quelque chose venir à toute vitesse derrière lui. Par dessus son épaule, il vit des mouvements rapides entre les feuilles. Cela le percuta dans son flan gauche, puis dans son flan droit et enfin, lorsqu'il se redressa, il fut poussé dans le bas du dos. Il tomba à la plat dans l'eau.

Il remonta à la surface et hissa le haut de son corps sur la berge quand apparut devant lui un pied. Il remonta ses yeux plus haut, regarda un corps couleur miel, plusieurs tâches de rousseurs aux articulations, et enfin un visage mutin, saupoudré de taches de sons comme les épaules du maya. Le plus étonnant, fut les cheveux coulant légèrement autour du visage et dans le dos du maya comme de l'or liquide qui refroidissait et ses orbes aussi lumineux qu'un feu. Melkor regarda la bouche vermeil s'ouvrir sur une rangée de dents parfaites, contrairement à lui, et le nez de l'inconnu se redresser.

Melkor trouva l'être devant lui incroyablement beau.

Le maya sauta de la branche d'arbre, s'approchant de lui sans jamais perdre son sourire joueur. Melkor savait qu'il ferait mieux de se montrer avenant, mais il ne put empêcher son indignation et son mécontentement de se manifester. S'il venait ici, c'était pour être seul, avoir la paix. Par pour être dérangé par le premier venu.

Si possible, le maya sourit encore plus fort, ses yeux absolument joyeux. Melkor le regarda venir vers lui, la démarche charmante, les hanches se balançant d'une manière qui enchanta le vala d'une façon qu'il ignorait pouvoir exister jusqu'à maintenant.

Mairon était extatique. Il n'avait pas voulu bousculer Melkor, encore moins le mettre à l'eau mais son enthousiasme prit le dessus et il n'avait pu s'empêcher de faire le fou. Il devait avoir un air très déluré, pensa-t-il brièvement. Si Aulë le voyait ainsi, il aurait des ennuis. Tant pis. Son instant d'égarement, lui coûta chère car il se retrouva à glisser sur l'herbe mouillée. Il bascula dans l'eau, coulant à pique.

Il était fait de feu et de terre, être entouré d'eau sapait sa force, éteignait son brasier intérieur. Ce n'était pas ainsi qu'il avait espéré faire sa première approche. Son vala allait vraiment lui faire passer l'envie de toutes folies lorsqu'il serait à nouveau entre ses mains. Sa tête émergea à la surface, Melkor le tenant par un bras alors qu'il se cramponnait à un bout de bois flottant.

\- Quelle idée stupide pour une petite flamme de jouer au bords de l'eau, souffla Melkor.

Même la voix du vala était enchanteresse aux oreilles de Mairon. Une jolie voix grave, feutrée et soucieuse de ne pas lui casser les oreilles malgré les orages qui roulaient dans la gorge. Melkor était merveilleux.

Melkor regarda la maya étrange lui sourire chaleureusement. Il ne comprenait pas vraiment ni pourquoi ni comment il rendait le minion d'un autre vala heureux juste en parlant.

Le vala souleva la maya sur une branche au dessus d'eux, regardant avec incompréhension le doux sourire qu'il reçut. Il vit ses merveilleux yeux jaunes s'écarquiller d'horreur. C'est ainsi qu'il prit conscience du son de la cascade derrière lui. Il serait sorti de la rivière en un rien de temps si la petite flamme inconsciente n'avait pas sauté sur lui, soucieux de la mésaventure qui ne lui serait pas arrivée si la maya n'eut pas sauté à son secoure.

Ils chutèrent, se serrant près l'un de l'autre. Melkor sentit la chaleur du maya, son pouvoir rayonner autour d'eux, soucieux de le garder en sécurité. Il serra la petite flamme innocente encore plus près de lui, fermant ses yeux et se concentrant pour les mettre à l’abri. Il réapparut, plus ou moins gentiment, à plat ventre dans l'herbe aux pieds de la chute d'eau. La maya était en face de lui, couchée sur le dos. Il tourna un regard satisfait vers lui, très content.

Melkor réalisa, lorsque leur regard se croisa, que la maya savait pertinemment ce qu'il faisait lorsqu'il sauta à sa suite.

\- Petite flamme stupide, bougonna Melkor.

\- Mairon.

Le vala ouvrit de grand yeux. La voix de la petite flamme est aussi étincelante que des carillons. Melkor lui sourit de toutes ses dents dérangées.

\- Petite Flamme.

Souvent, lorsque Melkor et Mairon se promenaient, la maya ne pouvait s'empêcher de devenir un peu fou et de laisser éclater sa joie. Quand cela arrivait, il poussait Melkor sur le flan gauche puis sur le gauche et terminait en le poussant joyeusement dans le dos. Aucunes de ses actions n'étaient violentes ou blessantes, Melkor les trouvait même drôles et attachantes.

Un jour, il répondit aux coups de hanche de Mairon, étonnant positivement celui-ci. Lorsque la maya arriva pour le pousser dans le dos, il lui prit les bras et les fit passer autour de son bassin, coinçant Mairon dans une étreinte surprise. Mairon sera le vala un peu plus fort lorsqu'il comprit ce qu'il faisait et posa sa joue contre son dos. A partir de ce moment, Mairon donna une étreinte enthousiaste à Melkor à la fin de tout moment de folie.

Mairon sentait son cœur faire la fête à chacun instant passé avec Melkor. Il trouvait le vala encore plus attachant maintenant qu'il le côtoyait. Melkor était charmant avec sa maladresse pleine de bonne volonté. Il faisait des choses merveilleuses, bien qu'il les détruisait souvent tellement il se montrait gauche. Melkor était tellement pataud qu'il lui arrivait même de trébucher sur ses propres pieds, pour le plaisir coupable de Mairon qui trouvait cela adorable.

A chaque fois que cela arrivait, Melkor voyait le visage adorable de la petite flamme rougir de plaisir et ce dernier se mordre la lèvre inférieur avec un petit sourire coupable. La première fois, il avait voulu incendier la maya pour se moquer de lui, mais l'expression était toujours accompagnée d'un regard tendre et chaud. Aimant, se risquait à penser Melkor. Il n'avait rien dit. Si sa maladresse apportait cette expression si merveilleuse sur Mairon, il trébucherait tous les jours qu'Arda aurait.

Ils continuèrent à se voir ponctuellement, Mairon passant de moins en moins de temps dans les forges d'Aulë. Il passait aussi moins de temps dans ses quartiers, il hésitait de plus en plus à rentrer. Il se sentait tellement bien avec son apparence dorée, en la compagnie de Melkor. Il passait des moments tellement enchanteurs, qu'il en vint à négliger son travail de forgeron.

Ce dernier fait, lui passait entièrement au dessus de la tête, jusqu'au jour où Aulë le convoqua à son établi. Mairon, déjà dehors, sur le chemin des berges où lui et Melkor se retrouvaient, fit demi-tour. Il avait fait tomber son apparence brune et terne et ne pensa pas à la revêtir. Il se présenta à son maître tout doré et joyeusement lumineux.

Aulë resta silencieux lorsque son meilleur ouvrier se présenta à lui, si loin des règles qu'il fixait à ses mayar. Il se détesta pour ce qu'il allait demander, voyant parfaitement à quel point sa maya respirait la joie et le bonheur, comment cette apparence dorée seyait parfaitement à Mairon. Mais il voyait déjà ses autres mayar perdre leur concentration, regardant vers eux plutôt que leur enclume. Il devait aussi poser une limite et remettre quelques points sur les I, sa maya n'ayant pas travaillé depuis bien longtemps.

Son poste n'était pas poussiéreux, il créait quotidiennement plusieurs petites babioles mais rien de ce qui serait utile à la construction d'Arda.

Rien n'allât comme Aulë le pensa. Sa maya se conforma à ses commandes mais c'est comme s'il avait soufflé sur la flamme d'une bougie. Le plus merveilleux de ses ouvriers fondit en larme avant de reprendre l'apparence qu'il lui connaissait et de se mettre au travail. Maintenant, même revenu à la normal, toute la forge regardait Mairon avec surprise. C'était la première fois qu'une de ses mayar pleurait.

Ce jour-là et les suivants, Mairon vint effectuer son travail mais tous pouvaient dire qu'il n'y prenait aucun plaisir. Ses œuvres étaient techniquement parfaites, exactement les pièces dont Aulë avait besoin mais elles n'avaient aucune âme. Elles sentaient le travail forcé, sans aucun plaisir. Elles transpiraient la tristesse de leur forgeron.

Mairon ne retourna pas une seule fois dans sa chambres à partir de se jour là Son travail fini, il partait rejoindre Melkor. Le vala remarqua immédiatement que sa petite flamme s'était éteinte. Le cœur lourd, il fit de son mieux pour remonter le moral de la petite merveille qui voulait de lui.

Il lui montra ainsi sa dernière création, quelque chose que même sa maladresse ne pourrait pas casser. C'est ainsi qu'Arda connut un épisode de gros nuage gris clairs, duveteux et léger. Il en tomba plein de petits éclats blancs et froids.

\- C'est de l'eau sous forme solide, expliqua Melkor au regard émerveillé de Mairon. Il prit un flocon au bout de ses doigts et l’agrandit.

\- Mais c'est …, s'étonna Mairon.

\- Oui, tes jolies pièces de métal que tu m'as fait pour faire des constructions, j'ai pensé que leurs jolies formes seraient parfaites.

Mairon retrouva le sourire, c'était timide, mais cela rayonnait chaudement dans la poitrine de Melkor.

Les jours passaient ainsi, entre le travail insipide à la forge et les heures de joies, de sourires et de rires en compagnie de Melkor. Lorsque la maya devait dormir, comme chacun de ses semblables, Melkor se posait sous un arbre, près de la berge où ils s'étaient rencontrés et veillait sur le sommeil de sa petite flamme.

Leur bonheur innocent prit fin lorsque Mairon s'éveilla pour trouver Aulë chassant Melkor des berges. Il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

Une main se posa sur son épaule.

\- Je me faisais du souci pour toi, Mairon, chuchota une voix que Mairon ne voulait pas entendre. J'avais raison.

\- Curumo, qu'as-tu fait ? s’horrifia Mairon en se tournant vers son camarade envahissant.

\- Je t'ai aidé, Mairon. Tu étais tellement distant. Le meilleur d'entre nous se perdaient. Je t'ai suivi car je m'inquiétais. Lorsque j'ai vu Melkor au dessus de toi, j'ai compris qu'il cherchait à te détourner de nous, de Aulë. Alors, je suis allé chercher notre maître pour t'aider.

\- Qu'as-tu fais ? se lamenta Mairon, ses yeux se remplissant de larme. Maître Aulë, non, attendez !

Mairon arriva trop tard, Melkor était déjà loin et Aulë s'approchait de sa maya. Il prit son minion avec lui et le ramena à la forge. Il lui fit reprendre son apparence normale et l'envoya aux taches simple de la forge, s'inquiétant de ce que l'autre vala avait pu faire à son ouvrier le plus précieux.

Le mot se répandit comme une traînée de poudre : Melkor, ce vala étrange, qui n'avait aucune maya à son service avait essayé de voler celle d'un autre.

Le cœur de Mairon sombra lorsque la rumeur revint à ses oreilles. Il ne pouvait même plus sortir des forges sans être escorté, le plus souvent par Curumo. L'autre maya ne pensait pas à mal mais Mairon pouvait difficilement le supporter depuis qu'il mit en l'air ses quelques heures de bonheur et de liberté avec le vala. Il voyait dans les yeux de Curumo qu'il l’idolâtrait mais Mairon n'était pas ce que son comparse admirait chez lui. Du moins, il ne l'était plus depuis très longtemps. Il n'était plus ce que les autres pensaient savoir de lui, sur lui, depuis très longtemps. Bien avant même de trouver Melkor charmant.

Dans le noir de ses chambres, Mairon se languissait de la compagnie joyeuse de Melkor. Il aspirait ardemment à pouvoir à nouveau lui donner des coups de hanche et le serrer contre lui. Il voulait voir la magie du vala, si astucieuse et unique. Il voulait pouvoir à nouveau être lui-même. Il voulait forger ce que lui avait envie de faire, comme il le voulait, quand il le voulait. Il voulait être libre. Être désiré. Être apprécié pour son originalité.

Il était reclus dans sa chambre, ayant refusé d'assister au mariage de Tulkas et Nessa. Leur union lui faisait mal au cœur. Pourquoi pouvaient-ils, avaient-ils le droit au bonheur et pas lui ? Pas eux ?

Il ne pouvait même pas partir de ses pièces, Aulë, prévenant, laissa deux mayar avec lui. Il pouvait entendre le marteau sur l'enclume d'un des mayar venant de plus loin et sentait la présence de l'autre devant sa porte. Il remerciait au moins Aulë d'avoir eut la jugeote de ne pas laisser Curumo derrière lui. Il avait bien sentit que son minion le plus précieux avait le tempérament court avec son voisin un peu envahissant. Lui-même pouvait concéder ce fait.

Ses sombres pensées furent interrompues par une lumière subite qui passa la lucarne au dessus de son lit. Les lampes venaient d'être allumées. Il regarda les couleurs, si douces et pelucheuses sous les étoiles, devenir éclatantes et chatoyantes. Tout semblait tellement plus coloré. Il voulait voir de plus près cette prouesse visuelle.

Même s'il devrait se coltiner la présence des deux autres mayar, il ne pouvait pas ne pas aller voir cette merveilleuse ingéniosité mise en place par les valar. Il savait aussi que Melkor avait prit part au projet, bien qu'il se douta que sur la fin, il ne lui était plus permis de prendre part au chantier.

Il sortit de sa chambre, se tournant vers la fenêtre au bout du couloir. La maya, complètement distraite par la nouvelle lumière, ne le remarqua pas. Saisissant sa chance, Mairon partit discrètement, descendant vers les forges. L'autre maya se trouvait aux portes, regardant avec curiosité les nouvelles couleurs. Mairon le contourna, rasant le mur du fond avec empressement. Il alla dans la réserve et sortit par une porte dérobée. Sans personne pour regarder dans le couloir et dans la forge, il put faire son chemin vers l'extérieur.

Il marcha jusqu'aux lampes, prenant garde à ne pas se faire voir. Il contourna la fête, préférant se diriger directement aux pieds des luminaires éloignés de toutes activités. Il alla à la lampe au nord, là où Melkor avait rendu la neige éternelle au grand mécontentement des autres ainur.

Entouré d'une délicate nappe blanche, un point gris et bleu regardait la lampe depuis la berge d'un fleuve figé dans la glace. Mairon sourit joyeusement.

Melkor lui tournait le dos, mais Mairon savait par le positionnement de ses épaules voûtées, qu'il posait comme le jour où il l'a bousculé pour la première fois. Il sourit, prenant de l'élan et courant dans un flou d'or.

Melkor sentit quelque chose arriver à toute vitesse dans son dos. Il espéra que c'était cette merveilleuse maya e d'or et de miel. Il avait voulu s'expliquer avec Aulë mais fut renvoyé, de lui comme de tous les autre valar. Même son jumeau, le prenait comme un parvenu. Il vit tous ses frères et sœurs regrouper leur mayar, les mayar s'accrochant avec peur dans leur girons protecteurs. Ils l'avaient aussi éjecté de tous leurs projets. Il les surprit même à chercher un moyen de le renvoyer d'Arda.

Il reçut un coup délicat mais rapide à son flan gauche, puis sur son flan droit. Sachant ce qui lui arrivait dans le dos, il se retourna et pris dans ses bras sa petite flamme.

\- Mairon.

\- Melkor.

Mairon regarda le vala si merveilleux qui le serrait contre lui. Son regard pétillait de bonheur malgré les cernes noires sous ses yeux, formant des poches sombres sous les magnifiques iris bleus de Melkor. Ses yeux reflétaient tellement bien la lumière, soupira Mairon.

Melkor regarda la maya, ses tâches de rousseurs constellant son visage ressemblaient à des paillettes d'ors sur le rouge qui lui montait aux joues. Les yeux jaunes, un astucieux mélange d'or liquide et de miel crémeux, le regardait avec adoration. Son regard était aussi lumineux, sinon plus, que la lampe.

Melkor sentait Mairon vibrer d'énergie, tout comme lui. Pour une fois, il initia lui-même le mouvement de hanche, percutant la maya d'un côté puis de l'autre. Mairon lui répondit, entamant ainsi une danse connu d'eux seuls.

Dans leur enthousiasme, ils valsèrent en cercle avec entrain, s’entraînant l'un l'autre dans un bonheur mutuel. Ils tournaient sur un rythme inconnu, la lumière de la lampe les baignant telle une aura de joie. Ils fredonnèrent en cœur, le cœur léger, le cœur en fête. Ils étaient heureux ensemble.

Leur valse continua longtemps, si longtemps que les noces et la fêtes prirent fin bien avant qu'ils ne reviennent à eux. Un flot de lumière bleu et or se dissipant autour d'eux. Ils ne faisaient pas attention à leur environnement, tout n'était que blancheur et lumière.

A force de tournoyer, ils perdirent l'équilibre et se laissèrent tomber en souriant entre deux rires. Ils percutèrent le pied de la lampe.

Surpris, ils s'arrêtèrent et regardèrent avec horreur l'un des piliers lumineux s'effondrer et s'éteindre. La secousse se propagea et bientôt, la seconde lampe s’éteignit.

Très vite, les valar furent sur eux, foudroyés d'indignation et de colère.

\- Qu'avez-vous fait ?!

\- Melkor, voleur de maya !

Le temps s'arrêta, tous regardant le vala fautif et la petite maya qu'il avait perverti. Puis tout s'embrouilla, les valar chargeant vers eux, en colère. Melkor sentit sa petit flamme s'échauffer, prête à brûler. Mais il savait déjà ce que son frère prévoyait de faire. Alors il leva un vent violent et propulsa une tempête de neige vers les ainurs. Lorsque la neige retomba, il n'y avait plus trace ni de Melkor, ni de Mairon.

Mairon atterrit durement dans une dense forêt. Assis à même le sol, il regarda son environnement, ne reconnaissant absolument rien et aucun indice de la présence de Melkor. Il marcha dans la pénombre, cherchant son vala sans jamais le trouver.

Il finit par arriver devant un lac, trouvant des corps endormis dans l'eau. Il prit peur, faisant demi tour et il courut dans la jungle. Ses pieds se prirent dans une aspérité et il chuta. Tout se passait rapidement, trop vite. Un instant, il dansait dans le bonheur, le suivant il était seul, perdu au milieu de nul part. La seule chose qu'il savait, était qu'il ne devrait plus jamais approcher des autres ainurs.

Il erra tristement entre les arbres, voulant mettre le plus de distance entre lui et le lac cauchemardesque. Ses pas le guidèrent vers une construction bancale, qui ne tenait par il ne savait quel miracle. Il ne voulait pas vraiment y entrer mais il reconnaissait la patte maladroite de Melkor dans l'architecture tordue.

A l'intérieur, il ne trouva aucune trace du vala, seulement un doux chuchotement lui disant de patienter ici, que Melkor serait bientôt de retour.

**Author's Note:**

> Je lisais quelques histoires sur Melkor et Sauron et je trouvais qu'il manquait de choses moelleuses entre ses deux là. Pas que de la douceur et de la gentillesse soient les premières choses auxquelles on pense en connaissant ces deux personnages... En même temps, j'écoute en boucle depuis trois jours "Le Cœur Holiday" de Mika et Soprano ( https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9o9o2hAMzeo ). La chanson, ainsi que le clip, m'ont drôlement influencés pour écrire cette histoire. Donc voila. Pis en cours de route, c'est devenu une sorte d'UA avec des valar pas forcément sympathiques et surtout parce que j'avais oublié que durant le Printemps d'Arda, Melkor était dans le Vide... Mais j'ai arrangé mon oubli en cours de route. Pas forcément pour vous plaire je crois !


End file.
